Nebeneffekte
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Fleur ist verschwunden und das kurz vor der Hochzeit. Bill macht sich auf die Suche und entdeckt eine neue Seite an sich. Wird er seine Braut finden? Und was haben Remus und Snape damit zu tun? SinnesWettbewerb aus dem ST.


**Nebeneffekte **

**von Callista Evans **

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Dies ist mein Beitrag zur Sinnes-Challenge im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt (den Link gibt es in meinem Profil). Das ist mir dazu eingefallen. Mein Dank gilt Mariacharly, die wie schon so oft dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Fehlerteufel und Logikfehler keine Chance hatten!  
_

-o-o-o-

„Sie ist fort! Einfach spurlos verschwunden!"

Mit diesen Worten kommt mein Bruder Fred, ausnahmsweise ohne seinen Zwilling George, in das Zimmer gestürmt, in das ich mich geflüchtet habe.

Sekundenlang starre ich ihn sprachlos an, dann lache ich auf.  
„Bruderherz, solche Scherze treibt man nicht mit einem Mann, der gerade im Begriff steht, vor den Traualtar zu treten."

„Das ist kein Scherz, ich schwöre es, Bill!"  
Fred erwidert meinen Blick mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und ich erkenne, dass er die Wahrheit spricht.  
Noch immer fällt es den meisten Menschen seit meiner … Auseinandersetzung mit Greyback schwer, mir unbefangen in die Augen zu sehen. Allein die Tatsache, dass Fred sich hierzu überwindet, seine besorgte Miene und der fehlende Schalk darin, lassen mein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Was ist passiert?", frage ich, nichts Gutes ahnend.  
In dem Moment kommen George und Dad dazu.

„Eure Mum hatte das Zimmer kurz verlassen, um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu holen. Als sie zurückkam, lagen Ginny und Gabrielle bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  
Von Fleur fehlt jede Spur."

„Wir haben gewusst, dass sie uns wieder angreifen würden, jetzt nach Dumbledores …" Ich ließ den Satz unbeendet im Raum stehen. „Aber dass sie ausgerechnet heute zuschlagen würden, um dann gerade Fleur zu entführen ..."

„Sie ist zum Teil Veela, ihre Kräfte kann man bestimmt gut nutzen."  
Bei diesem Gedanken zucke ich zusammen.  
„Wehe ihnen, wenn sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen", knirsche ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Hätte ich mir denken können - dem Phönix-Orden so schaden zu wollen, uns die Feier zu verderben und dann noch eine Frau mit Veela-Genen in die Finger bekommen."

Ich stürme los, bis ich das Zimmer meiner Eltern erreiche, indem sich meine zukünftige Frau auf unsere Hochzeitszeremonie vorbereiten wollte.  
Das Blut pocht in meinen Schläfen und meine Nackenhaare richten sich auf, als ich den Raum betrete. Er ist leer - die Mädchen sind anscheinend schon von Mum woanders hingebracht worden - und es gibt keinen Hinweis, kein äußeres Zeichen darauf, was sich hier vor kurzem abgespielt hat.

Nichts, außer … Ich betrete den Ort, halte inne und atmete tief ein.

Da ist etwas … ein fremdartiger Geruch liegt in der Luft. Ich schnüffle, rieche, inhaliere verschiedene Düfte, nachdem ich meiner Familie gewunken habe, draußen zu bleiben. Immer wieder sauge ich tief Luft durch meine Nase und nehme so den ganzen Raum auf eine mir völlig neue Art und Weise wahr. Ich erkenne die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche in verschiedenster Form. Da sind zunächst die vertrauten Muster Fleur, Mum, Ginny und Gabrielle.  
Ihre Präsenz, ihre Vorfreude, Nervosität, ihre Angst!  
Ich kann tatsächlich ihre Gefühle _riechen_.

Dann: die Vermischung mit fremden Gerüchen, fremde Menschen; zwei Männer, zwei Frauen, um genau zu sein.  
Ich bemerke, Schweiß, Adrenalin und … Blut, _ihr_ Blut.

Ein tiefes Knurren löst sich aus meiner Kehle.  
Mein Braut, meine Frau … jemand hat es gewagt, Hand an _meine Gefährtin_ zu legen.

Sie ist mein!

Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, kann kaum klare Gedanken fassen.  
Suche die Spur, schnüffle mehr, rieche, wo sie gegangen sind.  
Höre irgendwo Laute, Stimmen, kam nur Gemurmel und ‚Remus' verstehen, eile unbeirrt weiter, verfolge die Spur!

Nur ein Gedanke: Fleur finden!

Spur wird weniger, führt nach draußen, ist plötzlich weg!

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich rieche Remus.  
„Bill, sieh mich an!"  
Ton ist Befehl, er knurrt dazu. Neige den Kopf, gehorche, schaue auf, sage: „Fleur finden!"

„Wir werden Fleur finden! Aber zuerst musst du zu dir selbst zurückfinden."  
Worte machen keinen Sinn, bin ich selbst.  
„Du bist ein Mensch, Bill das darfst du jetzt nicht vergessen!  
Du bist ein Mensch, kein Wolf!  
Ein Mann, kein Wolf!"

Er wiederholt das wieder und wieder, schaut mich an, die ganze Zeit.  
Herz klopft noch immer schnell, doch nicht mehr rasend.  
Werde ruhiger unter seinem Blick, merke, kann langsam wieder denken. Verstehe jetzt!  
„Du brauchst deinen Verstand, wenn wir Fleur wieder finden sollen!"

Ich nicke, dankbar für das, was er für mich tut. Versuche, mich weiter zu beruhigen. Fällt mir noch schwer, Zeit vergeht … doch … muss Fleur finden!  
„Muss Fleur finden!"

„Bill!" Eindringlicher Tonfall.  
„Wenn du deinen Spürsinn, deinen Geruchssinn richtig einsetzen willst, um sie zu finden, musst du mit dir selbst im Gleichgewicht sein. Nicht nur deine Sinne, auch dein Verstand ist wichtig für die Suche!"

Ich nicke erneut.

„Dein Körper – in dem Falle deine Sinne – und dein Geist, dein Verstand, müssen zusammen arbeiten."

Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Konzentriere mich nur auf das Atmen. Konzentriere mich. Für Fleur, für mich selbst, damit ich nicht um den Verstand komme.  
Denke an _sie_, an meine Aufgabe sie zu finden, konzentriere mich für _sie_!

Das hilft. Werde ruhig, kann endlich wieder klare Gedanken fassen, der Nebel und das Pochen des heißen Blutes in meinen Adern lässt nach.  
Mein Ziel ist es, Fleur zu finden!

Ein Windstoß trägt den letzten Rest ihres Duftes zu mir. Wieder saugen meine Nüstern ihn tief ein und ich fühle Remus' aufmerksamen Blick auf mir.

Mit fester Stimme spreche ich ihn an: „Die Spur endet hier. Sie sind wahrscheinlich appariert." Wie viel Mühe es mich kostet, so ruhig zu antworten, weiß ich allein, aber Remus nickt erleichtert auf und klopft mir auf die Schulter.

„Auch Apparieren hinterlässt Spuren, du kannst sie allerdings nicht riechen. Beeil dich, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

Jetzt zieht der Freund eine merkwürdige, handgroße Apparatur aus dem Umhang hervor und stülpt sie über seinen Zauberstab. Sie glänzt wie poliertes Metall und erinnert mich irgendwie an ein zu groß geratenes Muggelgerät mit dem sie ihre Stifte zum Schreiben wieder spitzen.

„Viae visibilis (1)", murmelt Lupin.

Winzigkleine Lichtfunken tanzen mit einem Mal direkt vor uns im Kreis. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und reiße sie wieder auf. Das Bild bleibt unverändert und ich starre nun direkt auf das Zentrum. Man gewöhnt sich schnell an das Flimmern und nach kurzer Zeit kann ich Strukturen, ja Muster dieses Tanzes erkennen.

„Was, beim Barte des Merlins, ist das für ein Gerät?"

Ich kann meine Augen nicht von dem Bild lösen, erkenne jedoch an seiner Stimme, dass Remus lächelt, als er antwortet: „Alte Ideen aus Rumtreiber-Zeiten, aufpoliert für den Orden. Aber - ich warne dich, das ist noch nicht erprobt! Dieses Gerät soll, gekoppelt an eine ordinäre Landkarte, anzeigen, wohin Leute von einer bestimmten Stelle aus appariert sind. Leider funktioniert es noch nicht zuverlässig, aber wir können es zumindest versuchen. Die Spur darf nur nicht zu alt sein."

Ich höre ein Knistern, sehe nun doch hoch und beobachte Remus, wie er ein winziges Stück Pergament aus dem Umhang zieht und es mit dem Amplio-Zauber (2) vergrößert. Es ist eine Landkarte, auf die sich durch einen Wink von Lupins Zauberstab die Lichtpunkte zubewegen und dort ihren Tanz fortsetzen.

„Aber es sind so viele Möglichkeiten …", beginne ich mit zweifelnder Stimme. „Ich habe doch gesagt, das neue Gerät ist noch nicht so erprobt. Aber es ist ein Anfang, eine Chance. Wir werden uns die verschiedenen Apparierpunkte merken und sie der Reihe nach untersuchen."

Ich hole tief Luft, mein Herz klopft wieder schneller. Am liebsten würde ich wie ein Kind mit den Füßen am Boden kratzen, so ungeduldig werde ich plötzlich wieder.

„Dann jetzt endlich los!"  
Remus nickt, überträgt die markierten Stellen auf ein weiteres Pergament, das er ebenfalls aus dem Umhang zieht, und packt mich am Arm.

Bevor wir starten können, ertönen Stimmen hinter uns:  
„Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass wir euch alleine gehen lassen?"  
Fred, George und Charlie stehen mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck hinter uns. Ich sehe Remus an, doch er meint nur: „Je mehr wir sind, desto besser geht es. Wir arbeiten am besten in zwei Gruppen."

Ich nicke und sehe nur Sekunden später zu, wie er mit Charlie vor unseren Augen disappariert, eher ich mit den Zwillingen einer weiteren Spur folge.

-o-o-o-

Zum wiederholten Male habe ich das Gefühl, meine Eingeweide werden von innen nach außen gestülpt und der Druck in meiner Brust scheint unerträglich. Mir ist speiübel und ich möchte mich übergeben, was ich nur mit Mühe durch tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen unterdrücken kann.

„Verdammtes Apparieren! Ich werde mich niemals an diese Sch…"  
Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten und fluche wie ein Berserker.  
Ein fluchender Fluchbrecher! War das nicht geradezu lächerlich? Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, ob meine beiden Brüder, denen es nie etwas ausgemacht hatte zu apparieren, über mich und dieses Wortspiel grinsen würden?  
Nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später wird mir klar, wie weit sich meine Gedanken fortbewegt haben und wie absurd sie sind. Trotzdem werfe ich einen Blick auf Fred und George, die mich mit besorgter Miene betrachten.

Eine neue Welle der Frustration rollt über mich hinweg. Der wievielte Versuch, die Spur wieder aufzunehmen, war dies? Ich weiß es nicht!  
Mit deutlich nachlassendem Eifer stehe ich da und nehme die Gerüche der Umgebung in mich auf: den Geruch von Gras, Moos und Holz. Dort sind Hasen entlang gelaufen und etwas Größeres mit intensiver Ausdünstung … ein Fuchs.

Ich drehe mich ein wenig und da, da war etwas. Aufgeregt sauge ich einen Hauch von Duft in mich ein. Dort, kaum wahrnehmbar, ist er, der Geruch, der Duft von meiner Fleur … und ihren Entführern.

Aufgeregt winke ich mit der Hand, während ich mich tiefer gen Boden beuge und mit der Nase voran der fast nicht mehr wahrnehmbaren Spur folge. Um nicht zu stolpern öffne ich die Augen; ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich diese geschlossen hatte.

Wir befinden uns mitten im Wald am Rande einer Lichtung. Die Duftmarke führt einen schmalen Pfad entlang. Ich höre meine Brüder besprechen, dass George sich aufmacht, um die anderen zu informieren.  
„Seid vorsichtig und wartet, bis wir euch eingeholt haben!" Solche Worte aus dem Mund eines George Weasley hätten in jeder anderen Situation etwas Komisches gehabt.

Die Spur nimmt an Intensität zu. Ich merke, wie mich die Unruhe wieder packt. Merke, wie heiße Wut sich in meinem Bauch ansammelt, kralle die Hände um meinen Zauberstab.  
„Bill!" Ein Flüstern an meinem Ohr. „Wenn wir sie befreien wollen, müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Sie sind in der Überzahl und haben Fleur!"

Ich nicke, eile aber unbeirrt weiter. Der Pfad macht einen Knick und vor uns, halb versteckt zwischen den Bäumen, ist eine kleine Hütte. Ich spitze die Ohren, meine aus dem Inneren Stimmen zu erkennen, ganz leise von hier aus, und spanne die Muskeln an. Eine Hand legt sich beruhigend auf meine Schulter und Fred flüstert: „Das passt ja gut."

Er zieht ein paar Langziehohren aus dem Festumhang. „Wie gut, dass du mich dabei hast!" Sein leichter, alltäglicher Tonfall wirkt auf mich, wie er es geplant hat.  
Ich atme ruhiger und nicke.

Wir schleichen uns näher, er rollt die fleischfarbenen Schnüre auseinander und wirft das eine Ende zur Tür, wo es sich komplett ausrollt. Sofort kann man Stimmen reden hören.

„Nein, rühre sie nicht an, Bellatrix!", zischt in dem Moment eine mir vertraute männliche Stimme. Ein Zucken direkt neben mir verrät mir, dass Fred sie ebenfalls erkannt hat.  
Wer über Jahre den zynischen Worten des Mannes gelauscht hat, wie sie über Zaubertrankzutaten gesprochen und reichlich Strafpunkte verteilte, konnte kaum im Zweifel darüber sein, wer sich dort in der Hütte befindet:  
Severus Snape, ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer Hogwarts, Verräter und Doppelspion, der Mörder Dumbledores!

Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten und lausche wie gebannt dem Gespräch. Er wird es doch wohl nicht wagen …  
„Wir haben lange genug gewartet, Severus! Das ist schließlich der Grund, warum wir sie entführt haben." Das ist eine zu schrille Frauenstimme.

„Wer von uns ist der Meister der Zaubertränke, du oder ich? Die Haare der Veela sind so gut wie wertlos, wenn sie nicht freiwillig gegeben werden. Willst du, dass der Trank Dracos Aussehen komplett wieder herstellt oder nicht?"  
Snapes Stimme hat nicht einen Deut an Sarkasmus eingebüsst, er klingt wie damals in der Schule.

„Es war schließlich meine Idee, diese dumme Pute herzuschaffen, damit du den Trank brauen kannst", antwortet die Frauenstimme. „Weißt du eigentlich, was es mich gekostet hat, den Dunklen Lord dazu zu überzeugen, dass wir Draco überhaupt helfen dürfen, da er so unzufrieden mit ihm gewesen ist? Die Schmerzen waren eine nur allzu gerechte Strafe für sein Zögern bei dieser wichtigen Aufgabe."

Da ertönt ein Schluchzen und eine weitere, weibliche Stimme mischt sich ein: „Mein Sohn mag eine Strafe verdient haben und er hat sie durch die Hand der Dunklen Lords ja auch bekommen, aber muss er deshalb wie ein Monster rumlaufen?" Dracos Mutter kann das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

Ihre Frage hallt in meinem Inneren wider.  
Das Wort _Monster_ setzt sich in meinem Kopf fest.

Ich kann plötzlich nicht mehr denken, meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Ich versuche mich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.  
„Wie willst du sie dazu bringen, dir die Haare _freiwillig_ zu geben? Wir haben sie schließlich entführt und sie wird nicht gerade kooperativ sein."

„Das, Bellatrix, lass meine Sorge sein."  
Die geschmeidige Stimme klingt selbstbewusst und arrogant zugleich. „Vielleicht kümmerst du dich jetzt erst einmal um deine Schwester. Ich werde die junge Dame jetzt wecken. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ihr uns alleine lasst."

Snape, alleine mit Fleur, die ihm hilflos ausgeliefert ist. Das ist zu viel für mich!  
Ich stürme vorwärts, den Zauberstab bereit. Doch da hält mich ein starker Arm zurück. Ich wehre mich gegen Freds Griff, doch er muss dies geahnt und einen Stärkungszauber benutzt haben, denn gegen seine eiserne Faust komme ich nicht an.

„Wir warten auf die anderen! Sie werden ihr nichts tun, wenn das, was Snape sagt, wirklich stimmt!" Ich will das nicht hören, versuche meinen Zauberstab gegen meinen Bruder zu richten.

Da hören wir Schritte, die näher kommen. Fred zieht mich ins Gebüsch und legt seinen Finger auf den Mund. Angespannt hocken wir dort. Mein Atem geht schnell, viel zu laut. Ich richte meine Nase in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kommt.

Erleichterung durchflutet mich, als ich die vertrauten Muster meiner Brüder und Remus wahrnehme. Dann biegen sie um die Ecke und auch Freds Anspannung lässt nach. Sie erschrecken, als wir aus unserem Versteck kommen.

Nach einer kurzen Lagebesprechung nähern wir uns alle zusammen der Hütte. Remus und ich erkunden mit Hilfe unserer Nasen, dass es sich wirklich nur um die vier Entführer handelt.

Kalte Entschlossenheit macht sich in mir breit, als ich vor der Eingangstür stehe. Mit einem lauten Scheppern lasse ich die Tür durch einen Zauber aus den Angeln fliegen und betrete zunächst alleine den Raum.

Meine Augen huschen durch die Hütte, um möglichst viele Details aufzunehmen.  
Die Hütte ist nicht groß.  
In der einen Ecke steht ein Tisch mit vier klapprigen alten Stühlen. Auf der anderen Seite ist ein Kamin, an dem trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen ein Feuer brennt. In der anderen Ecke steht ein altes Sofa mit rotem Bezug und dort liegt, gefesselt, aber wach, Fleur. Snape beugt sich gerade über sie.

Mein Instinkt will, dass ich mich sofort auf ihn stürze, doch ich halte mich zurück. Ich weiß, während ich jetzt Snape gegenüber stehe, werden sich meine Brüder um die beiden Frauen und den unbekannten Mann im Nebenraum kümmern.

Ich sehe meinen ehemaligen Lehrer drohend an und ein Knurren kommt dabei über meine Lippen. Den Zauberstab direkt auf Snapes Kehle gerichtet, nähere ich mich den beiden.  
Ich will ihn einschüchtern, ihm Angst machen und den Geruch von seiner Angst auskosten, doch er bleibt gelassen.

Ich rieche nur Fleurs Angst … und ihre Erleichterung, dass ich da bin. Ich nehme meine Augen nicht von Snape, will ihm Schmerz zufügen, für das, was sie erleiden musste.

Er sieht mich abschätzend an. Steht auf und kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Wir starren uns an und die Welt scheint still zu stehen, als ich merke, wie eine Welle aus intensivem Hass auf diesen Mann tief in meinem Inneren brodelt. Ich starre ihn an und will ihm all diesen Hass ins Gesicht schreien, doch ich bleibe stumm und lege stattdessen all meine Wut in meinen Blick, starre ihm entgegen, merke, dass er nicht immun gegenüber meinen Emotionen ist, versuche diese zu verstärken und denke an seinen Verrat, an Greyback, mit dem er zusammen arbeitet, an seinen Mord an Dumbledore und steigere mich so hinein in den Groll, den Ekel, die Abscheu.

Er weicht nicht zurück, bleibt weiterhin ruhig stehen. Doch ich bin sicher, dass er genau wahrnimmt, was ich ihm entgegenschleudere. Ist er nicht ein ausgezeichneter Legilimentiker?

Dann nehme ich eine Veränderung wahr, nur eine winzige Bewegung, eine andere Körperhaltung. Es ist nur ein Moment, aber auch sein Geruch scheint anders. Mit einem Mal bin ich sicher. Ich weiß plötzlich, dass er Fleur tatsächlich nichts antun wird, ich weiß, dass er helfen will und dass er … dass er trotz der gegen ihn sprechenden Umstände … noch immer auf unserer Seite steht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher ich dieses Wissen nehme, aber ich kann spüren, dass es so ist.

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später ist es vorbei und Snape sieht mich wieder aus seinen kalten, dunklen Augen abwartend an. Ich spüre oder besser rieche, dass Remus hinter mir die Hütte betreten hat.

Im gleichen Augenblick hören wir nebenan einen schrillen Schrei. Ein dumpfer Aufprall folgt und ein Krachen, als wenn Holz zerbirst. Ein Knirschen, ein Zischen und kurze Zeit später kommen Fred, George und Charlie mit drei sich heftig wehrenden Gefangenen durch die zweite Tür hinten im Raum. Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Ehemann Rudolpho sind von oben bis unten eingeschnürt und dicke Knebel hindern sie daran zu sprechen.

„Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, Snivellus!", höre ich Remus sagen.

„Schnell, lass uns verschwinden! Dieser Kerl", mit einem Tritt vor Lestranges Schienbein weist George auf ihn, „hat es irgendwie geschafft, mit seinem Zauberstab Hilfe zu rufen."

„Aber wir können sie doch nicht so einfach hier lassen!"  
„Willst du gegen wer weiß wie viele Todesser kämpfen? Damit ist Fleur nicht geholfen!"

Während Remus mit dem Zauberstab magische Fesseln aus dem Nichts erzeugt, kümmere ich mich um Fleur. Ich ziehe sie nach oben und nehme sie in meine Arme. Dann fällt mein Blick auf den jetzt ebenfalls gefesselten Snape.

„Fleur", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, „stell jetzt keine Fragen, aber bitte gib mir unauffällig ein paar von deinen Haaren."

Ihr Kopf zuckt zurück, sie sieht mich einen Augenblick fragend an und nickt dann. Meine Brüder schieben die Gefangenen zurück in den anderen Raum und nehmen deren Zauberstäbe mit nach draußen. Fleur kann im Eifer des Aufbruchs unbemerkt eine Haarsträhne lösen und drückt sie mir in die Hand.

Ich gehe noch einmal auf Snape zu und hole aus, als wolle ich ihn schlagen; doch ich lege dabei nur für ihn sichtbar mit der anderen Hand die Haare auf den Tisch.

Wir eilen nach draußen, rennen zurück in den Wald und apparieren von dort aus zurück zu unserer Feier. Auch wenn es eine Verzögerung gegeben hat und wir uns Sorgen machen, ob unsere Gäste überhaupt noch da sind, ist heute ein besonderer Tag. Nicht einmal Todesser sollen mich davon abhalten, Fleur zu heiraten.

-o-o-o-

Ein paar Wochen später sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch, als eine grau-braune Eule mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe stößt. Ich öffne überrascht das Fenster und lasse sie ein. An ihrem Bein hängt eine winzige Phiole mit magentafarbenem Inhalt und ein Pergament.

Ich nehme dem Tier seine Last ab und schiebe ihm gedankenverloren ein paar Kekse hin.  
Wer könnte mir dies geschickt haben?

Vorsichtig untersuche ich Pergament und Gefäß, aber es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, doch als ich versuche, das Siegel zu brechen, spüre ich einen deutlichen Widerstand.  
Erst als ich meinen Daumen auf das Siegel drücke und mich damit identifiziere, löst sich der Wachs mühelos und das Pergament rollt auseinander.

In eng geschriebenen Buchstaben steht dort eine kurze Mitteilung.

_Beim nächsten Vollmond bis auf den letzten Tropfen leeren. Es wird helfen, aber erwarte keine Wunder! S. _

**Ende **

(1) viae visibilis: (lat) viae die Wege; visibilis sichtbar

(2) amplio (lat.): vergrößern

_A/N: Ich freue mich schon auf eure Meinung ;) _


End file.
